Broken Spell
Broken Spell is the two-part premiere of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis Part 1 Following an Earthquake, the undead forces of darkness, sealed deep beneath the magical dimension hidden within the woods just outside of a city called Briarwood, are freed from their years-long imprisonment. A sorceress named Udonna seeks out five brave teenagers to combat them, and finds those foretold working at a record/comic shop four of them work at, called Rock Porium. The fifth, a reluctant loner and new guy in town named Nick, fails to believe in magic as easily as the rest. Can the team come together before evil conquers both worlds? Part 2 The Knight Wolf Koragg defeats Udonna in a giant battle, and removes her ability to morph. This means the four teens will not have the luxury of time to train, and must become Mystic Force Rangers immediately to take on him and his Hidiacs. But with the easily disillusioned but brave Nick still not feeling the magic within him, the team lacks a Red Ranger! Plot Part 1 A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power and the great battle began. An army of the undead swarmed over the land. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. The undead army set their sights on the human world. The bravest wizard of them all cast a spell which sealed the evil in the depths of the underworld. The humans were never aware of the sacrifice. Even to this day they live in peace. A newcomer rides in on his bike to the city of Briarwood. Meanwhile in a music store called the Rock Porium, four employees are lectured by their boss when an earthquake occurs. During the earthquake, a crack in the gate appears releasing evil. A mysterious sorceress is alerted to the danger that has awakened. The four employees - Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander are alerted to some old man asking for help. The old man tells them that his brother is in danger in the woods and asks for help. The newcomer - Nick speaks up and tells the old man that he needs a break and he'll help him. Xander tries to inform Nick of the strange stories about the woods and that once you go in, you don't come out. Nick is less than impressed and is determined to help anyway. Meanwhile in the depths of the Underworld, Necrolai reports to her master - Morticon that the human world was all they imagined it would be. The four eventually decide to join Nick and help the old man. The five unknowingly walk into another dimension in the forest. The five soon find themselves surrounded by evil zombies called Hidiacs. A strange sorceress dressed in a black robe uses her magic to defeat the Hidiacs and send the five to safety. At Rootcore, the sorceress reveals herself as Udonna and tells them the story of the great battle. She tells them that legend says that they are to be Power Rangers. Udonna's apprentice, Clare informs her of a situation and she tells the five to stay put. Clare is less than successful at keeping them there. The five find their way to Woodland Village, which was just attacked. The magical creatures worship them and identify the five as the Mystic Force. Their moment of worship is short-lived when a humongous troll appears and begins to attack. Udonna uses her magic wand to become the White Mystic Ranger. The five once again find themselves surrounded by Hidiacs. Udonna tells them to believe in magic in order to defeat them. The White Ranger uses her powers of snow and ice to freeze the troll and destroy it. Although the others are excited over their victory, Nick was unable to make the magic work and says he's out of there. Disappointed, Udonna sends Clare to guide him out of the woods. Koragg the Knight Wolf appears to finish the job that the Hidiacs failed to do by destroying them. Udonna and her new Rangers are taken down with a blast of Koragg's wolf attack. The situation looks hopeless... Part 2 Koragg has the Rangers down for the count. He merges with a giant steel stallion named Catastros to become a powerful centaur. Becoming the White Ranger, Udonna uses her magic to grow in order to combat the Knight Wolf. The two sense a familiarity about each other. Koragg uses his dark power to defeat Udonna, which causes it to snow. Clare notices the snow and senses that Udonna is in trouble. Koragg picks up Udonna's Snow Staff that has fallen to the ground - and is the source of her Ranger magic. Morticon tries to secure the Snow Staff for his own, but Koragg refuses to give it up. Udonna finally turns Clare back to normal and tells the Rangers not to go anywhere without their wands. Udonna transforms them into Mystic Morphers, which will be more to their generation's liking as they are in the form of cellphones. Udonna tells the Rangers to let the trees be their guide through the forest. They soon find they can travel through the trees. The Rangers teleport through the trees by thinking of the tree outside of the record store, which teleports them directly to it. Madison tries to convince Nick to stay in Briarwood and help, but he's intent with moving on with his life. Meanwhile at Rootcore, Clare questions Udonna's decision to give up on Nick. Pointing out how she was patient with her own screw-ups. Udonna tries again to reach out to Nick and tells him that his being the first to help the old man showed her that he was destined to be the leader. The Rangers are called into battle and as they reach the forest, they realize they have new uniforms. The Rangers are soon faced by the Hidiacs and get ready to take them down. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Using their Mystic Morphers, the four transform into the Power Rangers. Nick receives a vision that the other Rangers are in trouble and rides to their rescue - delivering Koragg a flying kick to the shield. Finally believing in magic, Nick's magical power awakens. Nick morphs into the Red Ranger and uses the power of fire to bring down the Hidiacs. Koragg threatens the Rangers that this is the only beginning and they will meet again. The five Power Rangers are finally united together in an effort to protect both dimensions from evil. Later at the Rock Porium, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Vida use their magic to clean the store. Toby is shocked to find the store clean. They are soon greeted by Leelee - a new girl in town who is looking for help. Xander and Chip instantly both rush to help, but they don't seem to be the ones she's interested in. Leelee wants Nick to help her and much to his dismay, the other Rangers convince Toby to hire him and Toby hires Nick, much to the Rangers' delight. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Bill Johnson as Older Man *Mike Drew as Storyteller *Carl Sigvertsen as Elf Leader *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) Notes *This episode is very similar to Day of the Dumpster for three reasons: **When Koragg is released from the Underworld, he says "At last! After so many years I'm free!" which is a reference on Rita's dialogue from the MMPR first season opening sequence. **The Rangers' dialogue in Rootcore when Vida says they should hear Udonna out is a reference to the original Rangers' dialogue in the Command Center in Day of the Dumpster. **The morphing sequence is the same as the MMPR morphing sequence order (although this is merely a coincidence as the order is identical to the one used in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the sequence being the ages of the five Ozu siblings from oldest to youngest). *As of Part II of this episode, Udonna's White Mystic Ranger form doesn't return until [[The Gatekeeper (episode)|part II of The Gatekeeper]] (as an illusion) and [[Light Source|part II of Light Source]] (in full suit) *This is the first episode with 2 words on the title, from Thunder Struck. *While past teams have been shown morphed before the main team, such as the A-Squad in SPD, this episode marks the first time in the series that a an ally or Sixth Ranger morphs prior to the original team morphimg for the very first time. Udonna morphs into the White Ranger in part one before the core team of five morph into their Ranger forms for the first time, which doesn't happen until part 2. *Vida comments she didn't like her pink themed color after using her magic in Part 1, due to the fact that she has white/silver hair bangs. This is the first time a Ranger genuinely dislikes their color at first. Sky Tate in SPD was disappointed in becoming the Blue Ranger but was disappointed in his rank rather than disliking the color blue. Vida would come to accept her color by the end of the season however, even coloring her hair to match. *Madison is the one who tries to convince Nick to stay at first in Part 2 with their interaction hinting at a possible attraction between the two, something that would also be hinted at throughout the season. *This is the first premiere episode since "From Out of Nowhere" of Power Rangers in Space where the Rangers wear different colors. See Also (fight footage & story) (White Mystic Ranger vs Koragg fight footage) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode